Database users may be associated with one or more schemas. A schema is a collection of schema objects, such as tables, views, sequences, synonyms, indexes, columns, partitions, clusters, database links, snapshots, procedures, functions and packages that may be employed by the database users for carrying out various tasks. Schema objects may serve as logical data storage structures, and do not necessarily have a one-to-one correspondence to physical files that store the corresponding information. For example, a database may store a schema object logically within a tablespace of the database, while the data corresponding to each object is physically contained in one or more data files of the tablespace. However, creation, alteration or manipulation of schema objects can be complex and is typically performed manually by database administrators to ensure that the schema objects are properly constructed, modified, positioned, propagated across multiple databases, and the like.